There were Seven
by Hex Of The Unseelie
Summary: A guy's only camping trip just for fun with memories of their last camping disaster not too far behind they try and make this one much better...that is, they try to!
1. Memories of the Past

Title: There were Seven

Summary: It's a guy's only camping "just for fun" trip. They may be trained and specialized warriors and trackers but when it comes to just trying to hang with the guys, they fail. See what kind of antics they can get into and see if they can come out alive and in one piece.

Genre: Humor, drama, and a bit of suspense. We'll call it a dark comedy.

Rating: "R", I just can't help myself sometimes.

Disclaimer: I own myself in this world and that's about it, possibly I don't even own myself. Sad.

Archive: Ask me please!

Warnings: It's drama with a bit of humor, we'll call them comic relief moments but I can't help but be dramatic a little. Everyone is a little out of character, or at least they are just my perception of their characters.

"Camping? You want us to go camping?" Faramir looked at his brother in disbelief.

"Yes, what's wrong with that?" Boromir asked.

"Do you remember the last time we went camping, just for the fun of it? Apparently not." Faramir shook his head, he remembered, oh he remembered all too well.

Insert Flashback Here

"PUT IT OUT!! PUT IT OUT!!" Aragorn ran, screaming, from the fire that was quickly building to magnificent proportions from their once small insufficient campfire. That was all until Legolas dropped his favorite tunic on it...

"AAAAIIIEEEEE!" Eomer, after successfully burning his rear finally doused the fire and managed to salvage from the flames only Legolas's prized bow.

"Uh, my boots." Boromir frowned.

"Gone now." Eomer so kindly pointed out.

"Thanks." Boromir glared at the marshal.

End Flashback Now

"That was just one little incident." Boromir rolled his eyes, his brother was such a pansy.

"One little incident? Do you have no memory? I could go one all day about the horrible things that happened on that trip, the bee attacks, you loosing all our food, Boromir nearly beheading Legolas when he fell off that tree, that same tree that fell on Eomer in the middle of night, the-"

"Okay, stop. Be a man about it. It was a learning experience." Boromir tried to insist.

"All right, all right, I'll go." Faramir gave in, knowing there was no other way out of this.

"Camping?" Eowyn looked at her brother, "Is that really a good idea?"

"Of course it is." Eomer nodded.

"You do remember last time don't you?" Eowyn questioned, almost exactly as Faramir was doing with his brother at the same time.

"Yes, and it couldn't possibly be worse than that. We're older now, more mature and ready to face the challenges this time." Eomer informed his sister.

"You've grown that much since last year?" Eowyn gave her brother a look that told him he wasn't fooling anyone here.

"Well, we'll just see what happens." Eomer retorted.

"You're what?" Elrond asked.

"Camping with Aragorn." Elladan and Elrohir smiled hopefully.

"I heard the stories about the last time those five fools got together to camp 'just for fun', I don't think it's a good idea." Elrond shook his head.

"Are you really going to stop us from going?" Elrohir asked.

"You're old enough to what is good for you. I trust you'll make the right decisions." Elrond shook his head.

"All right, let's go pack!" Elladan smiled and headed out, closely followed by Elrohir.

"Oh no." Elrond put his head in his hands at least let one of the three come back in one piece.

"So, we're all ready to go?" Elladan asked the group.

"Uh, yea. Where are we going?" Eomer looked at the rest of them.

"You were supposed to find the campsite." Aragorn so kindly reminded him.

"I was?" Eomer thought for a moment, "Oh, yea, I guess I was supposed to do that, wasn't I?"

"It's fine, we'll just go out and find a spot that we like, it's okay." Faramir shrugged it off.

"Okay, let's go!" Boromir picked up his pack and started to lead the way.

"Hey, are you forgetting something?" Faramir called after Boromir.

"No, why?"

"Maybe, your horse?" Faramir held out the reins to Boromir's forgotten horse.

"Oh, might want that." Boromir nodded and headed back to mount and then continue to lead the way.

"I feel like we're forgetting something. I just can't think of what." Elrohir pondered for a moment.

Everyone sat thinking for a moment. Nope, it wasn't coming anytime soon.

"We'll think of it sooner or later. It probably doesn't matter that much anyway." Elladan shrugged and started off right behind Boromir.

The group mounted their horses and started off into the woods, to being their camping trip, how fun.

"HEY! WAIT UP!!" A voice called from behind them.

"What in the name of Elbereth is that?" Aragorn turned towards the voice, "Oh! We forgot Legolas!"

"What in the bloody hell did you leave me for?!" Legolas demanded as his horse caught up to the group.

"We forgot about you." Boromir answered truthfully.

"NO, no, we didn't forget you. We knew that you would be able to catch up with us." Aragorn shot Boromir an evil look and smiled a big fake smile at Legolas.

"Yea, well, you're lucky you weren't too far ahead or I would have to kill you all right now." Legolas retorted.

"Now that that is all over with, we an go." Faramir smiled and began to led the way until his elder brother cut in and demanded that that was 'his' job as the older brother.

I know, not so funny yet. It'll get better, I promise! If you have any funny camping stories that you would like to share please do! E-mail me at . It's great for ideas for this story and it's like your own little connection to these wonderfully hott men! Drop a review!!


	2. How Many Men Does it Take to Pitch a Ten...

Oh! Glorious Reviews! I love each and every one of you who reviewed. Thanks! Um, thought that I should maybe say that this story is set before the whole ring business. Yea, I know that they don't know each other and stuff but we'll pretend they do. It's a small world after all.

After hours of riding through the woods and quite a few "it all looks the same to me" comments Aragorn decided that he had had enough of this wondering around.

"Boromir, stop. You have been leading us in a circle the past hour and a half. I think this spot is as good as any for camping." Aragorn couldn't take the going in circles anymore.

"I have not been leading us in circles the past hour!" Boromir retired indignantly, no one was going to insult his superior scouting and tracking skills.

"I think Aragorn is right, every time we pass that tree I hit my head on it." Faramir pointed to a tree coming up ahead.

"Well, you are not known for your brilliance, now are you?" Boromir asked.

"Okay, enough of this. Let's stop." Legolas commanded and dismounted with the rest to prepare their camp.

Faramir was about to say something really mean to Boromir but then, he couldn't think of anything to say other than, "Well, you...you...you smell bad!" Faramir shouted and afterwards knew that this comment would probably warrant more insults from not only Boromir but also the rest of the party rather than having the desired effect, you can't win them all.

"What?" Boromir gave his brother a strange look, "That's all you got? I smell bad? That's just horrible. You couldn't think of anything better than that? That's just shameful that we are related. I'm not even the one that stinks the worst! Aragorn is!" Boromir shook his head and tied his horse to a tree.

"Once they start they won't stop." Eomer shook his head and mumbled to Elladan and Elrohir who stood watching the goings on of the men. These two are newly introduced to 'hanging out with the guys'. Aragorn introduced them to the rest of his group and they were soon all the best of buds. Though they still had quite a bit of learning to do about the strange habits of men.

"So, who's going to pitch the tents?" Aragorn asked.

'Tents?' Boromir thought to himself, 'Oh sweet Elbereth, that was my job!' Boromir remained silent, maybe no one would remember.

"Boromir?" Faramir turned to his brother.

'Fouled again!' Boromir mentally slapped his head... "OW!" okay, maybe he really did slap his head.

"Uh, Boromir?'

"What?!"

"Where are the tents, you were in charge of bringing them." Faramir reminded his so attentive brother.

"Oh, you know he forgot them, I packed them on my horse." Eomer interrupted. Eomer turned to his horse.

His horse.

Where was that confounded animal?!

"Eomer? Where did your horse go?" Legolas couldn't believe that their horrible luck was already starting! They hadn't even made camp yet and their trip was taking a turn for the worst!

"I thought I tied him to that tree there." Eomer scratched his head, there was a tree there at least. Well, ain't that just the damnedest thing.

"You mean the tree that is probably supposed to be in that big hole in the ground?" Faramir asked.

"Yea, that probably be the one." Eomer nodded.

"Well, for now Elladan and Elrohir, go get some water. Faramir, go get some wood. Boromir, start unpacking everything from the horses that are still here. Eomer tie up the hors- on second thought come with me to look for food." Aragorn delegated himself as supervisor and dealt out the jobs.

Everyone nodded and began their jobs.

"And what exactly am I supposed to be doing?" Legolas asked as everyone started to move.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Forgot you again." Aragorn laughed.

"Hahaha, that is just too funny." Legolas scowled.

"Go um, fix your hair or something, I don't know." Aragorn couldn't think of a job for Legolas at the moment.

"Oh, go take a bath!" Legolas retorted and headed over to help Boromir unpack.

Elladan and Elrohir managed to get water and safely return to camp without any event, other than dropping a bit of water. Though when they returned to camp they were tempted to head right back down to the water.

"HOLD IT!" Boromir yelled as they made their way through the trees and back into the clearing that was their camp.

"I can't! OW! SON OF AN ORC!!" Eomer shouted as a big pole fell and hit him in the head, and there was no horsey-helmet to block this hit.

"Oh, that looked like it hurt." Legolas couldn't help but laugh a little.

"I told you to hold it!" Boromir walked over to Eomer to look at the lump forming on his head.

"It slipped." Eomer felt the lump on his head, "Great."

"You guys have been working on that tent forever now! How many men does it take to pitch a tent?" Aragorn exclaimed.

"Well let's see, one to tell another to pack a tent. One to forget the tents. One to remember to pack them. One to lose them after they packed them. One to find them again. One to tell the others to pitch the tent. One to say he'll do it. One to direct the others how to pitch the tent. One to hold the poles. One to nearly kill another with the poles. One to-"

"Okay, thank you, Legolas." Eomer stopped Legolas before he could go on.

"Just trying to help" Legolas turned to Elladan and Elrohir and the three busted out laughing.

"Damn foreigners." Boromir shook his head and sat down to rest from trying to pitch that evil tent.


	3. Rabbit Food

"Stupid piece of orc shit!" Boromir had tried just about everything in pitching the tent, but to no avail.

"Boromir, you have been working on that same tent since we have made the fire, prepared the food, fed and watered the horses, and cleaned our weapons. Are you done yet?" Faramir asked his tent-challenged brother.

"This tent is a weapon of Mordor, it will not cooperate with me in the least!" Boromir tossed the tent to the ground and crossed his arms.

"You do know that you need those stakes over there. And all you have to do with them is pound them in the ground and tie those ropes around them and loop them through the top of the tent and what do you know, it's a tent!" Faramir explained.

'That what those damn stakes were for.' Boromir thought to himself, "I knew that." Boromir glared at his brother, "They just weren't working."

"Step aside my mentally challenged brother, let me show you how it is done." Faramir pushed his brother out of the way and then proceeded to pitch the tent perfectly fine in about ten minutes time and without mishap, "There you go." Faramir slapped his brother's chest and as walked past, feeling very good about himself, 'Showed him' he thought and mentally pat himself on the back.

"Finally got that tent pitched Boromir?" Eomer asked as Boromir joined the rest of the men around the fire.

"No, I had to do it for him." Faramir made sure that everyone knew his brother had needed the help of his younger sibling.

"That is some talent you have there, Boromir. Can't even pitch a tent." Eomer snorted.

"You should be the one talking Mr. I-live-in-the-land-of-horses-and-yet-can't-tie-my-horse-to-a-tree-properly. How about that one, huh?" Boromir shot back.

"Okay, truce?" Eomer knew that this fight could go on all night.

"Truce." Boromir nodded and the rest fell silent, waiting for either one to break the truce. No one did. What a shame, that was always such great fun too.

"So, are we going to cook out food or what?" Legolas asked.

"Yea, we should do that. Where is the meat?" Aragorn looked around for all the meat that he had just finished cutting up early. It was gone.

"Uh, it was all right over there where did it go?" Elladan asked.

"You don't think an animal ate it do you?" Legolas asked.

"We would have heard it." Elladan shook his head.

"Maybe not with all the entertainment of watching Boromir trying to pitch a tent though." Eomer pointed out.

"Hey, listen pony-boy, don't make me start on your defects!" Boromir shouted.

"Hey! We can continue this later! Now we need to find our food!" Aragorn interjected before there could be a real fight.

"Oh, okay. Well look around, maybe it was just moved." Boromir suggested.

Everyone looked at him for a moment.

"Yea, that was kind of stupid wasn't it?" Boromir nodded.

"Just a little." Legolas agreed.

"Well, let's look around and see if we can see anything." Aragorn stood up and started doing his ranger thing looking for their lost food. No sign, "I think an animal must have eaten it."

"Must have, because there is no sign of it at all." Legolas nodded in agreement.

"Now what are we supposed to eat? We can't just eat those berries we picked in the woods, that's not man food that's rabbit food!" Boromir exclaimed, he was extremely distraught over this whole issue.

"Boromir, we are all capable of hunting for food, or have you forgotten that?" Faramir reminded his brother.

"I know we are but I am too tired to go hunting tonight and I want the meat now!" Boromir was disgusted.

"We'll just have to make do with what we have tonight." Legolas shrugged no big deal to him and the other elves present.

"Ugh! Fine!" Boromir threw up his hands in defeat and stomped back to his seat near the fire.

"Poor baby." Eomer rolled his eyes and made his way back too.

"You will be complaining in a few minutes too pony-boy." Boromir gave Eomer an evil stare.

"Unlike you, I can handle going without meat for a night." Eomer sneered.

"That's because you're not a real man." Boromir mumbled.

"Let's just pick some berries and other things and get this over with." Legolas suggested.

"Fine." Boromir headed into the woods.

"The berry bushes are that way, bright one." Faramir pointed the other way.

The two headed off together.

"Amazing they haven't killed each other yet, isn't it?" Elrohir asked his brother.

"You'd think they would have." Elladan agreed.

"Believe it or not, they can't stand to be apart from one another, though they would never actually admit to that." Legolas pointed out.

"Odd." Elrohir shook his head, men were just too strange to bother trying to figure out.

Sorry this took so long...I'm kinda lazy. And talk about drama in my life lately! Whoa! I feel like I live in a soap opera. It's crazy I tell ya! Drop a review, make my life better! Thanks!


	4. While the Men are Away, the Women will P...

There were Seven Authoress note: Catch a little something familiar in this chapter? If you've read my stories before you might. Tell me what it is and I'll do something nice for you. Let's just say, some women never die. If I could I would express deliver an elf or man or even hobbit of your choice to you but I can't do that....or maybe I can... 

O O O O O While the Men are Away, The Women will Play O O O O O

o o In Good Ol' Rivendell o o

Arwen sits on her window seat, being girly and dreaming of frolicking in fields of yellow flowers, hand-in-hand with her one true love. Not. Arwen was merely letting her hair dry before she was off on a day filled with 'mackin' on the most gorgeous elves she could find. Hey, you can't expect a gorgeous she-elf like Arwen to sit around while her man is having all the fun, can you? No, didn't think so.

Arwen flipped her lustrous long, brown hair around a few times, so it got that lovely full bodied look and headed out her door. Not intending on going 'mackin' on her own she heads to get Elladan and Elrohir's beautiful lovers as well. Enter Nuquer and Ciara. Arwen's very best, and very feisty friends.

"Come ladies, the men are away, it is our duty to play." Arwen informed the two elves.

"The twins really went camping with Aragorn?" Nuquer asked, very surprised. She couldn't believe her lovely Elladan would actually go.

"Yes, they have both gone. And what do we always do when our men, or elves, leave us all alone?" Arwen smiled wickedly.

"We obediently sit in our rooms, mourning for our elves, or men, to return to us safe and unscathed." Ciara smiled mischievously with Arwen.

"Exactly!" Arwen laughed.

"So, let's go to it ladies." Nuquer stood and the three moved out; wrecking havoc now under way.

O O O O O

o o o In the Land of Rohan, Where Horses lay o o o

Eowyn watched her brother and his idiot friends make their way into the woods.

"Good, they're gone." Eowyn smiled to herself and headed right towards Eomer's room, "If he thinks he can leave me and expect me to obey all his silly rules, he's stupider than I thought." Eowyn threw open Eomer's door and headed right towards his weapons, "Score!" The chest and the closet of weapons were both unlocked, "He invited me right into them." Eomer grabbed as many swords as she could possibly carry and left the room, a smile that could brighten all of Middle Earth on her face.

"Flora, Faunia! Open up!" Eowyn pounded on her dear friend's doors.

"Coming, coming!" Flora opened the door to find a weapon laden Eowyn standing before her, "Good Elbereth! Where did you get those?!" Flora gawked at the beautiful weapons before her.

"Their Eomers'."

"He'll kill you!" Faunia ran to the door.

"He's camping." Eowyn pushed her way into the room and dropped the weapons on the bed.

"No!?" Flora closed the door behind herself, she knew what that meant.

"Yes, let's pack up and head out ladies." Eowyn encouraged her friends.

Soon the three were packing their sacks and loading up on weapons, they were going out hunting. Their brother's and keeper's never let them go and now they were gone. Freedom at last.

O O O

"What do you think our women are doing right now?" Elladan asked his brother.

"Probably sitting around, singing, talking, missing us hopefully." Elrohir laughed.

"I know that's what Arwen does. She says she just gets so sad when I leave her." Aragorn smiled, proud of that fact.

"Yea, right, she's probably out with some elf, having herself some fun." Boromir laughed.

"You say that because you don't have a woman." Aragorn shot back.

"Hey, I don't have a woman. I have women. More than one is the way to go, man." Boromir smiled, "What can I say I'm friendly."

"A little too friendly sometimes with the wrong people." Faramir muttered.

"Hey, you keep quiet." Boromir warned.

"I sense a story behind that statement." Eomer smiled, knowing that he was about to cause some major trouble.

"Story? No, there's no story." Boromir shook his head vehemently.

"I think there is a story there." Legolas couldn't help but get in on the fun here.

"There is actually a story behind that." Faramir smiled, "But, I can't tell it without Boromir's permission."

"What?! Since when do you care what Boromir thinks?" Aragorn couldn't believe he just heard that from Faramir's mouth.

"Boromir doesn't care. Tell the story." Eomer urged Faramir.

"Well, okay, you talked me into it." Faramir smiled.

"What?! No! I say no! NO! NO! NO!" Boromir started shouting.

"Hey, listen anger-management man, which you are in dire need of, we don't care what you have to say about this whole matter. It doesn't concern you." Boromir pushed Boromir back down onto his log so he couldn't pommel Faramir before the story was told.

"Doesn't concern me? It's about me!" Boromir exploded.

"Yea, still don't care." Eomer smiled evilly.

"Okay, well one night Boromir and I went to this really well-known tavern in Gondor. It's on the second level, you know kind of people around _that_ level. This place is known for the strongest ale in the city, the dirtiest men in the city, and the easiest women in the city. It's where all kinds of _deals _are made, if you know what I mean."

"So it's basically an Eomer kind of place?" Legolas asked.

"Are you calling me dirty? I think you are mistaken. You mean Aragorn." Eomer shook his head at this poor deluded elf.

"I was thinking more along the lines of the easiest women, but dirty Aragorn works too." Legolas shrugged.

"Oh, okay." Eomer nodded, then thought about that for a moment, "Wait. Are you saying I like easy women or that I am an easy woman?" Eomer asked.

"You're a dirty woman?" Legolas asked.

"No, I thought you said I was one." Eomer was getting a little confused.

"You are the one that said you were a dirty woman, not me." Legolas shrugged.

"But I'm not."

"If you say so?"

"You dirty elf, you tricked me into saying that!" Eomer accused the elf.

"You fell for it."

"Do you guys want to hear the rest of the story or not?" Faramir asked.

"Yes!" Aragorn interupted, oh how he wanted to hear the rest of this story.

"Okay then, I'll go on."

O O O O O

Yes, it is to be continued. Nice thought isn't that? I thought so too.


	5. Into the Woods They Run

There were Seven 

O O O

Authoress Note: I have started one of those lovely C2 communities and if you are interested in being a part of it, let me know! Drop me an e-mail, better yet, drop me a review telling me so! I'm now "hiring" staff members! Be a part of the Lost Characters of Lord of the Rings! Oh yea and this is my special Halloween treat for you all. Have a Happy Halloween, All Hallows Eve, All Saint's Day, Day of the Dead, whichever it is you want to call it.

To my reviewers (all one of you...)

**Ithillen:** Thank you for your very inspiring review, for some reason it just hit me right in the happy spot and made me very happy! Thank you for that. I don't know why but I read it and it was just funny. 

O O O

"So, we were in this tavern and Boromir is getting really trashed with their ale and he's hitting on the women there and having a great time. Well, it only took a few hours before Boromir was completely and wholly drunk, just in another world kind of drunk. We are sitting at the bar listening to some guy tell a crazy story about his pirating days when Boromir whispers that he is going to go over and try to hit on the most gorgeous lady in the bar. She is sitting in the back corner, she knows she looks good and she is not giving anybody the time of day. Guys have been trying to get with her all night and she is just not having any of it." Faramir is really starting to get into his story when Boromir cuts in,

"That's pretty much all there is to tell about that story too." Boromir threw up his hands.

"No, no, no, there's more to tell." Faramir smiled evilly and continues, "Boromir heads over there and all the guys that we are sitting with are watching him. We all know that this lady is going to burn Boromir and burn him bad, and it'll be even funnier because he is just so drunk. Boromir sits at the table with the lady and the three guys that she is at the tavern with. Boromir starts talking and this woman is not even so much as looking at him, let alone paying attention to what Boromir has to say to her. So finally Boromir thinks he has got this woman completely interested in him so he leans over, puts his arm around her and gives a big kiss." Faramir pauses for a moment.

"And?!" Aragorn just can't take waiting to hear the rest.

"It wasn't the lady that Boromir had just kissed, it was one of her manly escorts. Boromir has just kissed a man!" Faramir burst out laughing with everyone else there, sans Boromir.

"HAHAHAHA! That's soooo funny!" Eomer is the loudest one in the group, anything that burns Boromir, and something that bad is just to much funny for Eomer to handle. The guys are just beyond themselves right now, rolling on the ground kind of laughing and Boromir is fuming.

Faramir stops laughing for a moment, "That's not all thought, the guy puts his arm around Boromir and smiles! The guy likes men!!"

"WHAT!?!" Aragorn and Eomer are now holding onto each other laughing at this, just too good, it's just way too good.

"It's NOT that funny!" Boromir shouts amid the rampant laughter.

"Yea, Boromir realizes what he has done and goes to leave but the guy wants him to stay. For the rest of the night the guy follows Boromir around and wants to see him again the next night! Boromir had to sneak out of the tavern to get home so that guy wouldn't follow and now every time we go through the second level Boromir tries to hide his face so no one will recognize him from that night!" Faramir couldn't hold back his laughter any longer and joined in with Eomer and Aragorn as they slapped their knees and gradually lost their breath as they laughed at Boromir's poor misfortune.

"Yea, yea, yea, laugh it up some more." Boromir grumbled and headed towards his tent.

The laughter continued on for another good twenty minutes before the others decided they would head toward their tents for the night.

O O O

Deep into the darkest part of the night when the earth's most mysterious creatures are out stirring in their nocturnal lives, the men and elves were all deep in slumber. The clouds in the sky were just partially covering the full, red moon. The camp was silent and the fire had finally died.

Eomer was dreaming of a lady that he had met only a few days before this trip, he was imagining the things he would like to be doing with her when he returned. Though his pleasant slumber was soon rudely awakened when someone grabbed a hold of his shoulder.

"Who!? What?!" Eomer woke up with a start.

"Ahh!" Faramir was startled by Eomer's sudden consciousness.

"What?!" Eomer looked behind him.

"Put a shirt on." Faramir tried to cover up his own moment of weakness.

"What?" Eomer pulled his blanket over his naked chest.

"Did you hear something?" Faramir asked seriously.

"Just you waking me up and screaming." Eomer retorted.

"No, before all that." Faramir asked.

"Just the screaming of the lady in my dreams." Eomer answered gravely.

"What? Never mind, I don't want to know." Faramir shook his head, "I heard something out in the woods."

"Maybe a squirrel? Or a deer? There are other animals in the woods other than just you." Eomer couldn't believe that Faramir was in here asking him about the usual noises of the woods.

"No, it was different." Faramir tried to explain to Eomer.

"Go, talk to your brother." Eomer lay back down, he was tired.

"Ugh, fine." Faramir left the sleepy Rohanian (is that a word?) to his slumber, and dreams.

Faramir crept out of Eomer's tent and looked around, okay, he didn't hear anything. Wait! What was that!? Faramir stood still, should he run or just stay still? He had to stay still, his legs wouldn't move.

"What are you doing?" Aragorn emerged from out of the trees and stared at Faramir.

"What are you doing?" Faramir asked, trying to be cool.

"Taking a piss." Aragorn explained, quite bluntly at that too, (gods I love men).

"Well, me too."

"What, in Eomer's tent?" Aragorn asked.

"No, I just happened to pass by it on the way." Faramir started heading back towards his tent.

"Oh, okay." Aragorn nodded, though he didn't believe it and now he was starting to think that the story Faramir told earlier was maybe wrong. It was Faramir who hit on the man who likes men, not Boromir, and Faramir liked it. Yea, that was Aragorn's opinion.

Faramir crawled back into his tent and listened. There it was again! Faramir flung open his tent 'door' and looked out. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Faramir was frustrated now.

"Hello?" Faramir called softly. No answer. Was he really expecting one?

Suddenly there was a large crash from somewhere in the woods. Faramir let out a little girly scream and threw himself under his blanket in his tent. This crash, and scream, effectively woke all the elves up though. Legolas emerged from his tent and looked around, "What was that?" He asked as both Elladan and Elrohir stuck their heads out of their tents, "Dunno." Elladan shook his head.

"There's something strange about these woods." Elrohir looked around.

Legolas and the other two elves gathered around the dead campfire, peering into the depths of the woods, looking for something.

"Should we go look for it, or stay here?" Elladan asked.

"I say, stay here." Legolas answered quickly, he wasn't going into those dark scary woods.

"Are you scared?" Elladan taunted.

"Why don't you go into the woods if you're so big and bad then." Legolas turned and waited for Elladan's reply.

"No thanks." Elladan replied.

"Okay, then."

The three elves stood, waiting for something the happen. Suddenly a dark figure came bursting out of the trees, a terrifying scream emitting from it, it held a long sword before it and had garments of ragged black cloaked over it. It was headed right towards the elves.

The elves, in the manliest fashion they could muster screamed bloody murder and ran away.

The men, failing to sleep through all this woke up and rushed out of their own tents to see what was going on. The sight of three elves screaming and running before a ragged black clothed figure greeted their eyes.

"AHHHHHH!!!!" Legolas ran past Aragorn, not stopping to say hello. Aragorn thought quickly, um...run!! Aragorn made post haste and followed after Legolas, he sure as hell wasn't staying around for this party.

Eomer tripped (it's always a blonde who trips, I just couldn't bare to break that tradition) on a stick while running after Faramir and Boromir who, both took lead after Elrohir's example and were running after him.

The cloaked figure rushed towards Eomer but luckily Eomer saved himself just in time before the sword came crashing down just where he had been lying only moments before.

Eomer ran after the others before him into the woods.

O O O

That's all folks. Who was that strange black cloaked figure? I don't know. Find out next time on There were Seven!!


	6. There would have been Eight

There were Seven 

O O O

Authoress Note: Oh! Reviews, now that's what I like to see, thank you ladies! And I want to remind you all that this is a _dark _comedy and I just can't help but have a little drama in a story. Here the dark drama comedy begins.

**Jen**: Hmmm, Gimli coming to visit? There's a thought I hadn't thought of. I just might use that since you bothered to drop a review! OH! Idea! I think you will see everyone's favourite little man after all! Can't give away the surprise though!

O O O

About an hour later the men and elves were returning to their camp. It was silent, not a bird could be heard.

Aragorn took it upon himself to be the leader of this outfit, and surprisingly Boromir didn't object, "Okay, let's make sure we're all here. Boromir and Faramir?"

"Here." Both answered.

"Eomer?"

"Still breathing."

"Legolas?"

"Yea."

"Elladan and Elrohir?"

"Here."

"That was only one of you. Where's Elladan?" Aragorn noticed the missing twin and everyone looked around them, though the group really wasn't that big to loose anyone, scratch that, they are just that dumb.

"We're missing an elf." Faramir pointed out.

"Is that really such a bad thing?" Boromir asked.

"Hey!" Legolas and Elrohir shouted.

"What? Truth hurts and I'm just telling it like it is." Boromir shrugged.

"Thought that is partially true, I think we should try to find the missing elf." Eomer commented.

"Yes, we should try to find the missing elf!" Elrohir agreed angrily.

"All I'm saying is, the world doesn't need anymore nancy-prancing elves running around _and _you're twins so since you're still here it's just like having the other one here too." Boromir oh so kindly gave his opinion.

"I'm not going to comment on that statement." Elrohir crossed his arms and held in the barrage of things he wanted to say to Boromir.

"Let's split up and looked. We each go our separate ways and looks for signs." Legolas suggested.

"Whoa there pretty-boy. We'll go in groups and not all get lost." Eomer cut-in.

"Fine. I'll go with Elrohir. Aragorn and Eomer, and Boromir you go with Faramir." Legolas decided for the group, taking over Aragorn's leadership position.

"Fine." The group agreed and split into their prospective groups.

O O O

Legolas and Elrohir headed deep into the woods, looking for clues, where had that elf gone? Was it the man in the black that took him? Would they be able to find him?

"I can't believe we already lost someone." Legolas muttered under his breath.

"What do you mean 'already lost someone?'" Elrohir looked at Legolas.

"Uh, nothing." Legolas said quickly and hurried ahead.

"No, no, no. You are going to explain that. We're elves, you can tell me what that means." Elrohir urged.

"Okay, don't let the others know that I told you this but last time we went camping-"

"Last year right?"

"Yes, last year. There were six of us."

"Wait," Elrohir only counted five men he knew went, "There's Boromir, Faramir, Eomer, Aragorn and you. That's only five."

"There was someone else with us. It was a friend of mine." Legolas let out a deep sigh.

"Another elf?"

"Yes, from Mirkwood."

"Why come I don't know of this?" Elrohir was very confused.

"Because he never came back from the camping trip." Legolas confused.

"What? Why not?" Elrohir was getting angry with all this ambiguous talk.

"Okay, one night there was a big storm and we left our tents because a tree fell in the middle of our camp and we were all so busy trying to save our stuff and move the camp we never noticed that sometime in all that my friend disappeared. We looked for him all the next day but we couldn't even find any sign or trace of what could have happened to him. We haven't seen him since then." Legolas recounted the story.

"What? You just lost an elf somehow?" Elrohir took this all in, "You don't think it was the black thing do you?"

"I don't know. I think that's what we were all thinking though." Legolas nodded his head, he seemed very distraught.

O O O

"Damn elves, we can't ever seem to keep them around very long." Boromir was complaining to his brother, the two were actually getting along for once.

"Yea, last time that elf disappeared in the middle of night, you know, I think the same guy that we saw last night has something to do with the elf disappearances." Faramir sighed.

"I think so too. We shouldn't have let Legolas and Elrohir go off alone, we probably won't ever see them again." Boromir thought of this fact, only a little too late.

"Oh, so you do care about the elves?" Faramir jested.

"Just Legolas, maybe."

"No, I think you really do care about them all."

"Shut-up."

"Yea, I thought so. Aw, that's cute, my older brother cares about the elves." Faramir joked.

"I said be quiet!" Boromir punched his brother in the arm.

"OW! What was that for?!" Faramir grabbed his hurt arm and glared at his brother.

"That's what you get!"

Faramir returned his brother's punch into Boromir's arm.

"Ow, hey! You started it and I finished it! I owe you another one now!"

"No, you don't!"

"Yes, I do!"

"No, you don't!"

Boromir swung a punch at his brother but Faramir moved out of the way and in doing so back into a tree and smacked his head against a branch.

"Oh, son of an orc, that hurt!" Faramir felt the back of his head were he hit himself.

"Oh, are you okay?" Boromir looked at where the branch hit him, "It looks fine, it's not bleeding or anything." Boromir informed his brother.

"Okay."

The two soon forgot their little spat, as normal, and continued on into the forest.

O O O

"Come here you big scary black thing! Here blacky, blacky, blacky!!" Eomer called into the forest.

"Eomer! What in Eldar's name are you doing?" Aragorn stared at the very strange third marshal.

"Calling the thing, maybe it will come out." Eomer said, duh, doesn't Aragorn know that?

"I don't think that's going to work." Aragorn shook his head.

"And just why not?"

"Because-" Aragorn was about to go on but he was interrupted by something coming out at them from the trees.

"EEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" Both turned and ran, screaming all the way home.

O O O

Well, there was the beginning of a more sober part of the story. Too much drama? Not enough drama? I don't know, you tell me, you're the readers.


	7. Look Before You Sit, Lesson Learned

There were Seven 

O O O

Authoress Note: Okay, no one bothered to guess what was familiar in that chapter (remember my, "Hey, there should be something familiar here if you've read my other stuff?) Well, it was the girly characters that weren't in the book. They are reborn again from other stories that I wrote. Not that exciting but apparently I lost all of my old reviewers...shame on me. They must not like the comedy. But I'm so glad that I have you new and very funny and exciting reviewers with me! Thank you!

**Grumpy**: Thanks for that elf-snatching line. I give you credit for that since it will be used in this chapter. It's all yours, hope you don't mind! Thanks for the review too!!

O o o You'd Like to Think They are Delicate o o O

Arwen, Nuquer, and Ciara sat in their favorite garden, which also happened to be the busiest one in Rivendell. All the 'lovers' came here on walks and to picnic, quite romantic really.

"I wonder what sort of trouble our men have gotten into by now?" Arwen mused as she bit into one of the delicate elven delights they had brought with them.

"Who knows. I'm sure our elves are fine thought." Ciara laughed, thinking about how their three lovers acted around each other, they were quite ridiculous.

"Oh, look at that elf over there! He is gorgeous!" Nuquer pointed out a particularly good-looking elf and the tree were soon emerged into pointing out the most attractive elves they could find, which, seeing as how they are elves and they are pretty much all beautiful wasn't much of a feat to do.

O O O

"Eowyn!" Flora called to Eowyn who was already in the stable tacking her horse and loading up the weapons, "Theoden is coming!"

"Oh no!" Eowyn quickly led her horse back into its' stall and ran to another horse and pretended she was caring for that horse.

"Eowyn, where have you been all morning? I thought we were going to have breakfast together?" Theoden walked into the barn and didn't even notice the fully tacked horse in his stall.

"Oh! Uncle, I am so sorry, it completely slipped my mind. Eomer left this morning with Aragorn and the others and I was busy seeing him off. I will come for lunch with you though." Eowyn promised with an apologetic smile.

"My girl, it's nearly mid-afternoon, it's well after lunch but I will so you tonight at supper, no?" Theoden smiled at his lovely niece.

"Um," Eowyn couldn't think of an excuse.

"My lord," Faunia cut in to save the day, "I am so sorry but we three were going to visit our family," motioning to herself and Flora, "in the country and Eowyn wants to come with us."

"Oh, well then, when you get back we'll have our breakfast. Ride safe my niece." Theoden gave Eowyn a kiss on the forehead and left.

"Thank you." Eowyn left out a sigh of relief.

"Why do you always forget to tell anyone where we are going?" Flora laughed and led her horse out of his stall.

"I just get so excited." Eowyn smiled sheepishly.

O O O

"I have not seen one sign of that elf." Eomer sat down near a tree.

"Well, you certainly just found sign of something, you sat in it." Aragorn motioned towards Eomer's rear (and may I say it is an awfully nice one at that!)

"EW!" Eomer jumped up and strained his neck trying to get a look at his rear, yes, he most certainly found sign of something, something with healthy bowel movements, "Oh, oh, that's just great. Son of an orc." Eomer looked around for something to wipe his rear off with.

"Hey, everyone knows you should look before you sit." Aragorn shook his head.

"This is just great. Not only do we have an elf-snatching creep running around in these woods but also now I have to deal with smelling really bad until we get to camp, or the nearest source of water! This trip sucks!" Eomer threw his hands up in the air, he quit, he couldn't take it anymore!

"Calm down, we'll go back to camp now so you can wash up because, quite frankly I don't want to walk around with a guy who smells like orc shit." Aragorn informed Eomer and started heading back towards camp.

O O O

"Legolas, we have been wandering around out here and I still haven't seen a single sign!" Elrohir was getting extremely frustrated, he was feeling especially emotional at the moment.

"Elrohir, take a deep breath and calm down, your brother is completely capable of taking care of himself and I am sure that he is probably making his way back to the camp right now, remember everyone ran away last night. He probably fell asleep up in a tree or something." Legolas tried to think of something that would calm Elrohir down.

O O O

"Boromir, should we go back to camp now? We have been out here forever." Faramir sighed, they had been looking and looking and looking but hadn't found even a single sign.

"Yea, I guess we'll see if anyone else had any luck." Boromir nodded, though he was now thinking 'which way is back to camp?'

Boromir turned and started leading his way back to where they had just come from and then proceeded to fall into a big hole, "WHOA!" Boromir yelled as he went sliding down a muddy slope into the hole.

"Boromir!" Faramir ran over and looked down at Boromir, sitting in a pile of mud at the bottom of this hole, "Break anything?"

"I don't think so." Boromir stood up slowly, "Just my arse." Boromir winced as he stood and looked up at his now very tall brother.

"Well, that's okay but, how are we going to get you out?" Faramir looked around him for anything that would help him get his brother out.

"Rope?"

"Yea, in my back pocket, let me get it for you." Faramir said sarcastically to his brother.

"Hey, I tried!" Boromir shouted back, feeling not so manly after falling into a hole, how in the world did he miss this one?

"Uh! Something's coming!" Faramir hissed to Boromir and looked around for some kind of cover.

Boromir looked around the hole he was stuck in and found nothing but leaves to cover himself with, and cover himself with leaves he did.

Faramir ran into a big pine tree and hid himself among the pointy needles, he regretted that one for a few days after that.

The two waited for something to show, or another noise. Boromir was starting to think that Faramir had heard nothing more than just the wind in the forest. Boromir was just about the say something about this to Faramir when out of the trees came, the black cloaked figure!

O O O

Legolas, Elrohir, Aragorn and Eomer arrived back at camp all at the same time.

"Oh!" Eomer let out a little scream as the elves appeared, silently from the trees, "Uh, hey guys, how are you doing?" Eomer tried to play it cool.

"What in Elbereth's name is that awful smell?" Elrohir asked as Eomer came near him.

"Eomer shit his drawers." Aragorn smiled.

"No! I sat in shit." Eomer shouted back at Aragorn.

"You are a dumb ass." Legolas shook his head at the oh-so-smart Rohanian.

"Hey, where are Boromir and Faramir?" Elrohir noticed the two missing brothers.

"They are probably still looking." Aragorn wasn't worried, at least not yet.

"We've all come back already and we actually cared about finding Elladan. Boromir didn't care, why would he stay out the longest looking for Elladan?" Elrohir countered.

No one said anything.

"Well, I don't think we should go look for them, every time we go out we lose someone. I think we should all stay together. And this time, why don't we take the horses?" Legolas made the decision for everyone.

The group looked at the horses, all tied to their trees, minding their own business, why hadn't they taken the horses earlier? Oy vey.

O O O


	8. The Black Sheep of the Men

There were Seven 

O O O

Authoress Note: Reviews, oh lovely reviews. Thanks to you all! Keep 'em coming and so will I!!

O O O

The three men and the two elves sat waiting for the black cloaked figure to appear.

Finally out of the woods appeared the black cloaked figure.

"Where's Boromir?!" Faramir jumped up and looked for his brother.

"Now!" Aragorn yelled and both he and the two elves ran for the black cloaked figure.

It took only a few seconds of struggling to get the black figure to the ground and Aragorn ripped off his cloak.

"It's...it's...um...I don't know who you are." Aragorn stared at the creature before him.

O O O

Eowyn, Flora, and Faunia headed out into the woods to start their own little party.

They traveled until late in the night and stopped to make their camp. They had no mishaps, unlike their fellow brothers out in the woods and were done pitching their tents, starting their fire, and cooking the meat that they brought with them in only an hour.

"Are we going to go out tonight or stay at camp?" Flora asked.

"Oh, we are going out into those woods and we are going to love every minute of it." Eowyn said as she stood up to leave.

"All right, let's go." Faunia smiled and followed Eowyn's lead.

The three headed out into the forest to take their long-awaited and much-favored midnight walks.

O O O

"Who are you?" Aragorn was confused.

"Lurtz."

"Whats?"

"Lurtz. I am an orc you dumb man." The black cloaked figure snarled.

"You're ugly." Legolas looked at the hideous creature before him.

"Hey! Not everyone can be as pretty as you damn elves!" Lurtz burst out.

"So that's why you keep stealing them then?" Eomer asked.

"You steal things, not elves or men." Elrohir corrected Eomer.

"Yes, that is. The less pretty creatures there are running around the better." Lurtz defended himself.

"Where is my brother you damn ugly orc!" Faramir shook Lurtz and was nearly hysterical by now.

"Relax man, your brother is tied up over behind those trees." Lurtz informed the now completely hysterical Faramir.

"Bory!!" Faramir ran towards the trees, little kid in a candy store.

"Now, you can tell us what you did with the other elf or we'll cut off your legs." Aragorn demanded.

"No."

"Looking for a missing elf, boys?" The men turned to see Eowyn, Flora, and Faunia leading a dirty looking Elladan out of the trees.

"Eowyn!

"Elladan!"

"Girls!"

Eomer was speechless at the sight of his sister and he two best friends at his campsite.

Elrohir, though, was very excited about his brother being found. Aragorn just wanted to nail the chicks.

"We found your poor lost friend tied up in a cave while we were out taking a walk, we thought we'd return him to you." Eowyn smiled.

"Are you okay, Elladan?" Elrohir was worried for his brother.

"I'm fine. But that pervy elf-snatcher wanted you and Legolas too." Elladan informed the others.

"We know, we caught him-"Elrohir turned to where Lurtz was being held captive. But, he was no longer there, "Where did he go?"

Everyone turned to where Lurtz had been only moments before. He was no longer there, the only thing that remained of Lurtz was his black cloak.

"That no good, ugly orc." Eomer muttered, "You!" He turned to Eowyn, boy was he angry.

"Theodred told us we could go!" Eowyn said before Eomer could get any further.

"That no good nancy-prancing, pretty-boy prince." Eomer and Theodred didn't exactly get along the greatest. They were civil, at the best. But most of the time they fought like elves and orcs.

"Ugh, Theodred." Aragorn rolled his eyes. If anyone in the world annoyed Aragorn more than Erestor (his tutor and constant nagging companion about how to be a proper gentleman), it was Theodred.

"Theodred." Faramir and Boromir both dramatically sighed, Theodred wasn't so popular among this group.

"You lie." Eomer pointed at Eowyn.

"Never."

"You lie!"

"Never!"

"I _know_ that pretty-boy wouldn't let you go traipsing around out in the wild!" Eomer shouted.

"You're right! He didn't let me go, I decided I can make my own decision so I left!" Eowyn shouted back.

"HAH! There you go than!" Eomer had won, he thought, maybe. Wait? Had he?

"There I got what?!" Eowyn knew how to fight with her brother, just confuse him enough.

"I don't know but I do know that you are going to march yourself right back to the house, tonight! Now! Go!" Eomer was beside himself.

"Why does she have to go back?" Elladan asked, right now, for all he cared, the girls could stay. Not only were they good-looking but they saved him from that perv.

"She is a lady! She does not need to be running around out in the woods, what would Theoden say?!" Eomer was starting to sound a lot like a mother to the others.

"Don't bring him into this!" Eowyn stepped closer to Eomer.

"Oh, you better believe I will." Eomer stepped closer as well.

"I'll tell him you lost an elf out here if you say a word! I'll tell him about that serving _wench_ you had in your room last week, I'll tell him-"

"You won't tell him anything if I kill you before you get back!" Eomer threatened.

The others were quite amused by all this, they had seen these two fight before. It usually ended with Eowyn getting her way.

"Go ahead and try." Eowyn was ready for Eomer's next move. In about .2 seconds they were both rolling around on the floor wrestling each other.

"Okay, enough of this." Aragorn had had enough. "HEY!" He shouted nice and loud. Both siblings looked up at Aragorn, "I know how much you both enjoy doing that but let's be mature here, okay?"

"Fine.

"Fine."

Both stood up and looked expectantly at Aragorn.

"Eowyn, ladies, go back to your camp and pretend you never saw us. We will continue on with our trip and pretend we never saw you. The end." Aragorn decided.

"But I still know she's out here! Theoden is going to be very mad, you know that, Eowyn!" Eomer shouted.

"I'll tell him everything you've done the past month!" Eowyn shouted back and the fight was started all over again.

Aragorn and the others gave up trying to stop it and decided to return to their nice warm fire.

The shouting went on for another thirty minutes before a fight started again, a record for those two.

"OW! Ow, ow, ow, ow!!" Eomer shouted as Eowyn grabbed his ear and twisted, hard.

"You dirty little pig!" Eowyn snarled and punched Eomer in the arm.

"You bitch!" Eomer grabbed his arm and made an attempt to bite Eowyn's arm.

"Cannibal!" Eowyn screeched and let go of Eomer's ear.

Flora and Faunia headed over to the two quarrelling siblings.

"Eomer!"

"Eowyn!"

Both stopped and stepped away from each other.

"Yes."

"Knock it off." Flora shook her head at Eomer.

"She started it."

"No! He did!" Eowyn was ready to have another go at Eomer but Faunia grabbed her and started hauling her back towards their own camp.

"Bye guys!" Flora called and followed the other two.

"Why don't you two get along?" Elrohir asked as Eomer sat down.

"We do."

"Uh, if that's 'getting along' than what are Boromir and I?" Faramir asked.

"Sometimes we have our differences." Eomer admitted.

"Here, I'll explain, Eomer hates when Eowyn isn't lady-like and Eowyn hates to be lady-like, that's pretty much all there is. Oh, and Eomer won't let any guys anywhere near Eowyn."

"Which, she doesn't even seem to notice because she's so unlady-like." Faramir muttered.

"Hey! My sister is a perfect lady!" Eomer shouted at Faramir.

"Yeah, I saw that." Faramir nodded.

"What about this Theodred then?" Elladan asked.

"He's so vain." Eomer shook his head.

"Nancing prit." Aragorn grumbled.

"Okay, so I gather he's just generally disagreeable."

"And he likes my sister." Eomer crossed his arms and frowned."

"Oh, that's creepy, he's your cousin." Elladan grimaced.

"Yeah, 'keep it in the family'." Eomer was feeling sick.

O O O


	9. All Bad Ideas Lead to More Bad Ideas

There were Seven 

O O O

Authoress Note: Sorry about that last chapter, it wasn't very funny. Hopefully this one will be funnier. Reviewers, wonderful reviewers, what can I say? I love you. Thanks.

O O O

The men sat around.

"Well, nice to have the both of you back, I guess." Eomer nodded after all the excitement had died down and they were now gathered around the fire.

"Thanks." Boromir gave a half-hearted smile, the attitude just wasn't the same around the camp as it had been earlier.

"So, did that guy treat you all right?" Boromir asked Elladan.

"I guess, as far as being elfnapped goes." Elladan shrugged.

"He didn't, like, doing anything, you know, did he?" Aragorn asked for the group.

"No, no," Elladan shook his head and everyone let out a sigh of relief, they had all been afraid that something had happened to Elladan, "I was just tied up in a cave, and he left."

"That's good, that's good." Legolas smiled and pat Elladan on the back.

"So, how long are we going to stay out here this time?" Aragorn asked the question everyone was wondering now.

"We've only been out here for one day." Eomer laughed.

"Yeah, but look what has already happened to us." Boromir pointed out.

"This takes the cake for bad camping trips, in two days and one night we've managed to nearly kill Eomer, loose our horses, watch Boromir fight with his tent, loose our food, loose Elladan and then Boromir, nearly catch the bad guy and then loose him and run into Eowyn. I'd say we take the record for this one." Aragorn tried to recall everything that had happened so far.

The others sat, thinking about their sorry excuse for a camping trip.

"Let's never go camping again." Faramir looked at the others.

"Yea." Boromir and Eomer both agreed at the same time.

"I vote for that." Legolas and the other two elves raised their arms in agreement.

"Count me in on that." Aragorn raised his hand also.

"We'll just have to think of something else to do." Faramir thought to himself.

"Bachelor parties." Aragorn smiled. The others looked at him, yes, bachelor parties, they would have to do that.

O O O

Prologue, no what it's the Epilogue...or whichever one comes at the end of a story!!

O O O

The men packed up their packs, loaded the horses up, at least the ones they could find and headed back to Rohan that night.

They arrived as the sun was slowly coming up over the horizon.

"Where the bloody hell are you guys coming from?!" A gruff voice called as the men approached.

"Our camping trip is over, why weren't you here the other day?" Aragorn answered the voice, which happened to belong to a dwarf, named...Gimli.

"You're done?! Those damn elves told me we were leaving today!!" Gimli yelled.

The men turned at looked at the elves, "Well?"

"My the sky is a lovely shade of blue this morning." Legolas and the two other elves looked up to inspect the sky.

O O O

Authoress Note: Weren't expecting that one were you? No, didn't think so. Yes, it truly is the end for these guys...BUT! They could possibly be back again. Thank you my lovely reviewers and I know the ending wasn't exactly what you expected but, I can promise you haven't seen the last of these beautiful men, oh no my friends, they will be back again...


	10. The End to End all Ends

There were Seven 

O O O

Authoress Note: Sorry about that last chapter, it wasn't very funny. Hopefully this one will be funnier. Reviewers, wonderful reviewers, what can I say? I love you. Thanks.

O O O

The men sat around.

"Well, nice to have the both of you back, I guess." Eomer nodded after all the excitement had died down and they were now gathered around the fire.

"Thanks." Boromir gave a half-hearted smile, the attitude just wasn't the same around the camp as it had been earlier.

"So, did that guy treat you all right?" Boromir asked Elladan.

"I guess, as far as being elfnapped goes." Elladan shrugged.

"He didn't, like, doing anything, you know, did he?" Aragorn asked for the group.

"No, no," Elladan shook his head and everyone let out a sigh of relief, they had all been afraid that something had happened to Elladan, "I was just tied up in a cave, and he left."

"That's good, that's good." Legolas smiled and pat Elladan on the back.

"So, how long are we going to stay out here this time?" Aragorn asked the question everyone was wondering now.

"We've only been out here for one day." Eomer laughed.

"Yeah, but look what has already happened to us." Boromir pointed out.

"This takes the cake for bad camping trips, in two days and one night we've managed to nearly kill Eomer, loose our horses, watch Boromir fight with his tent, loose our food, loose Elladan and then Boromir, nearly catch the bad guy and then loose him and run into Eowyn. I'd say we take the record for this one." Aragorn tried to recall everything that had happened so far.

The others sat, thinking about their sorry excuse for a camping trip.

"Let's never go camping again." Faramir looked at the others.

"Yea." Boromir and Eomer both agreed at the same time.

"I vote for that." Legolas and the other two elves raised their arms in agreement.

"Count me in on that." Aragorn raised his hand also.

"We'll just have to think of something else to do." Faramir thought to himself.

"Bachelor parties." Aragorn smiled. The others looked at him, yes, bachelor parties, they would have to do that.

O O O

Prologue, no what it's the Epilogue…or whichever one comes at the end of a story!!

O O O

The men packed up their packs, loaded the horses up, at least the ones they could find and headed back to Rohan that night.

They arrived as the sun was slowly coming up over the horizon.

"Where the bloody hell are you guys coming from?!" A gruff voice called as the men approached.

"Our camping trip is over, why weren't you here the other day?" Aragorn answered the voice, which happened to belong to a dwarf, named…Gimli.

"You're done?! Those damn elves told me we were leaving today!!" Gimli yelled.

The men turned at looked at the elves, "Well?"

"My the sky is a lovely shade of blue this morning." Legolas and the two other elves looked up to inspect the sky.

O O O

Authoress Note: Weren't expecting that one were you? No, didn't think so. Yes, it truly is the end for these guys…BUT! They could possibly be back again. Thank you my lovely reviewers and I know the ending wasn't exactly what you expected but, I can promise you haven't seen the last of these beautiful men, oh no my friends, they will be back again…


End file.
